


Closer to the Sky

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: The benefit of playing with the swing "correctly".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Part 1 of "The Legend of Hero Alain".

They usually met at the "playground", but they were not there to "play".

Yet on that afternoon, when Javert approached Alain who was already seated on the "swing", the first thing he said was that they were not "playing" correctly.

"What does it matter, Javert?" Alain said while swinging back and forth. "Did you suddenly gain an interest in…playing?"

"Please don't misunderstand, Prince Alain," Javert replied with a bow. "I just don't want to have us appear suspicious to the humans, for not…playing…correctly."

"Fine. Let's…play the correct way."

The correct way involved two people working together to play with one swing. Instead of sitting beside Alain on the other swing, Javert stood behind the swing Alain was seated on to push Alain forward whenever Alain swang backward.

Behind Alain, Javert kept muttering about how using the swing this way made more sense in delineating the roles of the one mobilizing the swing and the other creating momentum for the swing's use; how he ought to have adopted the latter support role from the start considering that it was his duty to support Prince Alain in every way. Alain barely listened to him, for he was again fixated by the blueness of the sky. With Javert pushing him, he was able to lift up higher from the ground, bringing himself closer to the sky. Each inevitable swing back down was a weight on his heart.

Carelessly, Alain thought, 'I don't want to go back.'

He didn't realize that he had let go of the chains attached to the swing until he was falling through the air. Perhaps he had let go in hopes that he could throw himself a bit more closer to the blue sky, but the reverse happened and he was falling fast, falling further from the blue expanse. 

Of all times, in all places, how could he appear undignified in front of Javert…who caught him from below.

"Is this part of correct play?" Alain asked as Javert set him down.

"It ought to be," Javert said, averting his eyes as Alain adjusted his scarves that went askew during his descent. "I am merely extending my role as support in our play."

"Very well," Alain sat back down on his swing, "Push me again."


End file.
